


Mixed Signals

by locker_monster



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locker_monster/pseuds/locker_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is fond of the Doctor's new eyebrows. Post-"Deep Breath"; no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals

Clara tried not to laugh.

She failed horribly.

"This isn't funny," mumbled the Doctor. His words, muffled by the fact that he had his hand over his nose and mouth, only served to fuel Clara's mirth. He continued to glare at her as they walked back to the TARDIS along a dusty rural road.

She forced herself to take a deep breath, to reign in her laughter, but it only helped slightly. "Sorry." She took another deep breath and tried to arrange her features into a more solemn expression. "But it really is funny."

"How is this funny?" The Doctor pulled his hand away, revealing a bloodied and swollen nose. "I got punched in the face!"

It was a serious matter, no one should go around punching complete strangers, but Clara just couldn't see it that way. She blamed the Doctor's new Scottish accent, which gave some words an amusing lilt. "Don't look at me. This is your fault."

"How is this my fault?"

"You're the one who landed on the planet where everyone communicates with just their eyebrows."

"I speak flawless Delphon. It was the other fellow who misunderstood."

Clara rolled her eyes. She dug around her purse and pulled out her compact. She opened it up and angled the mirror so the Doctor could see his face. "Eyebrows. Angry. Looks like an insult to me."

The Doctor snatched the compact from her hands and stared intently at his features as he experimentally waggled his grey eyebrows with great exaggeration. Clara thought it looked like two drunken caterpillars trying to tango. After a moment, he lowered the mirror. Though he didn't say anything, she knew she was right.

"He didn't have to punch me," the Doctor finally said, slapping the compact back into Clara's hand. He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, looking like a sullen little boy.

Clara didn't bother to mention that anyone who had ever met the Doctor probably had the urge to punch him at some point, her included. This Delphon simply had no qualms about throwing the first blow.

She linked her arm around his, even though she knew this would make the Doctor uncomfortable. Indeed, he glanced over at her with a slight frown. "Come on, let's find you an ice pack."

"It's still not my fault. These eyebrows have a mind of their own."

Clara patted his arm. "Maybe you should just steer clear of this place for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> Three mentions Delphon in "Spearhead from Space" and I just thought it would be hilarious if Twelve went there with his attack eyebrows.


End file.
